Catching some frost
by 2cutebunny
Summary: Jack Frost is a pop singer and hiccup is a country singer their both different but wanting the same thing... Popularity Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (If I did I probably would go to jail for the movies I would make) ;)**

 _okay I was dared to make a story for every month of 2015 and I tried to hold off this month but I got caught so I had to start a new story For August. Let's hope I can make a story every month and all that stuff. I am not a popstar so I don't really know everything about it._

"Ok now for my special guest... Jack Frost!" Everyone in the audience started to clap and whistle. A tall teenager walked in with style. He was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up. His white hair sparkled in the light and his blue eyes were full of excitement. The woman stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming today to be on my show". Jack sat down.

"No thank you for inviting me to be here today".

"So Jack everybody is wandering when your bands newest album is coming out?"

"Well music doesn't just fall out of the sky so it will be coming out just not tommarow".

"Okay well everybody Is also talking about your new hit single 'Strawberry Bubblegum' and how it's topping the charts tell us about that".

"Well for one it's an honor and I had so much fun with that song".

"People are also talking about hiccup and his country dragons also topping the chart with best country music". Jacks face scrunched up at that name.

 _Who would want that as a band name?_

"Um well I guess I have competition with some hillbillies".

 **Click!**

The television turned off.

"What a jackass".

"Exactly which is why you guys have to step up your A game and come up with something that puts Jack Frost at the bottom".

"I don't even know if we can Gobber, Jack Frost and his guardians have the all time songs and people like his songs". A small brunet who was listening was trying to figure it out said. He was thinking for a little until he stood up excitedly.

"What if we actually go to the Burgess singing competition?" Everyone looked at him. Hiccup looked down.

"You know hic that's not a bad idea". Toothless said slowly.

"How is it a good idea at all I mean come on no one who sings countr has gotten in the competition?" Tuffnut asked annoyed.

"Well for starters we could be the first and if we beat Jackie then we will be more popular then..."

"then who hmm toothy who would we become more popular than?" Toothless looked at him with a murderous look.

" Now that I think about it it is a good idea we could beat him and his little guardians". Hiccup was smiling while listening. He looked at the six teenagers. They all nodded their heads.

 _Well it looks like hiccup has to catch some frost._

 _how was it? I hope you like it so far and the Burgess singing competition aka BSC is where the best stars come together and sing against each other. :)_

 _review and please be honest!_

 _-tippy out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys I'm back! yeah absolutely no one cheers :( anyways I finally decided to update because I was lonely and I remembered hey I have technology! So I grew a pair and wrote the second chap. And one more thing there will be really sad news at the end... Well for me_**

 ** _ONWARD!_**

Ruffnut was in awe.

Everything was GIANT!

The buildings were huge, the stores were large, and the houses were technically as big as Berk. Ruff tore her eyes away from the window and looked up at hiccup who was in front driving.

"Hey derp face you know where this Entertainment building thingie is right?" Hiccup sighed.

"Ruff that was about the millionth time you asked me, yes I know where I'm going". Hiccup answered, eyes never leaving the road ahead. Toothless who was next to him pulled his hood with black dragon ears up even more so you could barely see his face. Hiccup peeked over and rolled his eyes.

"Tooth could you not sit there and mope come on were finally gonna let country music reign and also make Jack Frost pay for what he said". Toothless just sunk in his seat.

"Toothy I get you don't want to be here but this is what you wanted". Toothless rolled his eyes and sat up.

"No I just wanted to sing country I didn't want to go this extreme and move miles and miles away from home and FYI whatever happened to 'don't listen to them, they are just jealous' hmm Hiccy?" Toothless spat. Hiccup got a little mad at the fact that toothless used his own words against him. He was about to start an argument whenever Tuffnut piped up.

"Hey you two are starting to annoy the hell out of me and, also Hiccup is that the building?" Tuffnut said pointing to a very large building. Hiccup looked and saw a very tall building with a sign that said: BURGESS ENTERTAINMENT INC.

Hiccup then drove in that direction and parked his car as far away from the building as he could. They all walked to the entrance and entered the building. They looked around whenever a female voice called to them.

"Um hello do you need assistance?" They looked at their right shoulder and saw a desk with a brunet. They walked towards the desk and stopped in front.

"Um yes we are here to confirm some paperwork with your manager please?" Hiccup asked sweetly. The girl looked at him and then asked:

"I will need your name please?"

"Oh my name is Henry". The lady nodded and picked up her phone. She dialed a couple numbers and then put it to her ear. It took a minute whenever it stopped dialing.

"Oh um I'm calling to confirm that you set up an appointment with someone- Ok I'll send them up see you soon bye bye". She set the phone down stood up.

"Ok please follow me" She went around the desk and started walking towards a hallway where it lead to four elevators, they all went on an elevator and she chose the 17th floor. The twins'is eyes widened at the number of floors. Whenever they finally hit the floor they all got off the elevator and walked to a door. She knocked and they heard a faint 'Come in Jess". She opened the door and in a swivel chair sat a male brunet that strangly resembles Jessica.

"Thank you Jessica for bringing them up here".

"No problem". And with that she walked out the door, going back to her front desk. The group of teens looked at each other curious as to what they are supposed to do.

"Come sit". The teens went and sat on soft chairs that were in front of Jacksons desk.

"Well welcome to burgess".

"Thank you -".

"You can call me Jackson".

"Okay Jackson we are here to confirm some paperwork for the application form". Jackson snapped.

"Oh yeah okay just let me fish out your forms that your manager faxed me". He scooted his swivel chair to a filing cabinet and opened the second drawer. Hiccup started to fidget with his fingers whenever the door slammed open. Jackson looked up and so did everyone else.

"Next time knock please?" Jackson said going back to searching for their paperwork. The man looked at the group and then smiled.

"Say Aren't you guys the Country Dragons?" everyone nodded except for Toothless who was looking at the mans body. He was muscular and his jeans were a little tight. The man noticed that and smirked. Toothless looked up and saw him looking at him and blushed. Then toothless had to do a recap.

"Hey aren't you Evan, as in Evan from the Gurdians?" The man nodded and walked towards Toothless. He stopped in front of his chair and lent down to his ears.

"Do you know how cute you look with your little dragon ears". Toothless blushed. Evan stood up (After shoving a piece of paper in his pocket) and looked at the group.

"Well I hope I see you guys soon". He looked at Toothless and winked. He walked outand closed that door.

"Ah ha I found it". Jackson said victoriously holding up a piece of paper.

"Ok let's get down to buisness".

AN HOUR LATER

The group walked out of the building and towards their car. They all got in and hiccup started the car. When they were driving towards their hotel Hoccup decided to speak.

"So what did he whisper?" Toothless groaned and covered his head. He put his hands in his pocket and held the piece of paper that secretly had Evens phone number.

 _ **ok well finally got chapter two done. I'm sorry nothing happened but I would like to say you might want to remember Jackson and Jessica ;). And also there will be a reason Even gave toothless his number and this is also a Buckteeth fanfic also. Now time for the bad news: I'm putting 'Airplane To Burgess on hold because I don't think I can write two stories at once and this is easier to update I'm sorry to all those who liked it, but I'm still gonna continue brainstorming :)**_

 _ **Please review and be honest.**_

 _ **Tippy out!**_


End file.
